


Coming home

by hope_calaris



Series: The Road to Hell (is Paved With Good Intentions) [24]
Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Dirty Bad Wrong, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_calaris/pseuds/hope_calaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old routines are hard to leave behind - as are feelings you buried so deep you thought you'd suffocated them for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/gifts).



> I'm back to work from sick leave, so updates on my part will be slower.

_Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you_

\- Miley Cyrus

Teleporting to Jedikiah’s house is like coming home -- in a really, really weird way. He knows every nook and corner although he hasn’t been here in years. Nothing seems changed.

“You look good here. Fitting,” Jedikiah says, his eyes trailing up and down John’s body. He feels naked under Jedikiah’s stare, but instead of being afraid he only feels exhilarated.

“Like you never left,” Jedikiah continues, stepping closer. And then his left hand is on John’s waist and the right one circles the buttons of John’s shirt.

“But I did leave,” John replies and hates how weak his voice sounds, how weak his knees feel.

“Yes,” Jedikiah acknowledges, “but then you came back home. Back where you belong.”

And the thing is, John can’t find it in him to object, because he isn’t sure if Jedikiah isn’t telling the truth after all. He doesn’t belong to the Tomorrow People, not really, not after what’s been done to him, what he let Ultra do to him. And even after all these years he can't believe that he volunteered for being turned into a freak.

“This isn’t my home,” John finally gets out, but it only makes Jedikiah smile.

“It’s the closest thing to a home you know, isn’t it?” He asks, slowly but surely unbuttoning John’s shirt. He thinks he should stop the man, teleport the heck out of here, but he doesn’t. He lets Jedikiah do whatever he wants. It’s easy, even, because he’s been here before, trusting Jedikiah with his life and well-being and feeling safe doing so. Any psychologist would have a field day with him, but he does feel safe now. It’s the worst contradiction he can think of, feeling safe in the hands of his worst enemy. He can’t help the bubble of laughter escaping his throat. Jedikiah stops in his ministrations, tilting his head to the side. “What’s so funny?” He asks.

“You. Me. We both. I don’t know,” John answers and leans forward to kiss Jedikiah. He doesn’t care about the consequences right now. He just wants to feel close to someone who understands him, knows him so completely like no one else in the world. And Jedikiah kisses him back, no hesitation or doubt in his movements.

“Just enjoy it. Try to relax for a change,” Jedikiah says when they break apart to take a breath.

“Does it look like I don’t enjoy myself?” John hears himself say and it is so surprising to them both he breaks out into a grin, and Jedikiah throws his head back and laughs.

“You still remember the way to my bedroom, then?” Jedikiah asks. “Or do you want that scotch first?”

John doesn’t answer, just takes Jedikiah’s hand instead and leads him down the floor to the bedroom.

_\- fin_


End file.
